Rozen Maiden
Japanese Title: ローゼンメイデン Chinese Title: 薔薇少女 Russian Title: Дева-роза Rozen Maiden 'First Season: Rozen Maiden' Jun Sakurada, due a traumatic problem at school, refused to going back. Jun's older sister, Nori Sakurada is a bit confused and tries to make Jun want to go back to school. Unortunately, Jun refuses again and again. Jun's daily life nowadays is shopping online but to restore the stuff before the payback period finishes. Also playing computer games. Jun doesn't like to talking with other people. One day, Jun finds a case on the floor outside the front door and opens it. When she looks at the case, she is shocked to find a doll that lives and talks with magic powers named Shinku. Shinku acts selfish, and tells that Jun that she is her servant. That makes Jun angry. On the opposite side, Nori is very happy when she found Shinku. Nori love dolls and girlish things. Shinku likes to watch Mentantei Kun-Kun on TV. But, Shinku looks like she might bring danger to Jun's house because Shinku has clashed with Suigintou, another doll that want to win the Alice Game. But, the Rozen Doll are just not Shinku! There's Hina-Ichigo, Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki. Together they fight to win the Alice Game. What is truly the Alice Game? Why every doll want to win it? And what is Suigintou's secret? Who made the Rozen Dolls? What is prize is acquired when you win the Alice Game? 'Second Season: Rozen Maiden ~Träumend~' After Suigintou's death, Shinku regret called her 'junk' and feel bad to Suigintou who is a divormed doll. Shinku promise doesn't want to fight again and stop Alice Game. Until one day, Mei-Mei;Suigintou partner soul appear and enter the mirror. Shinku and Jun who is curious follow Mei-Mei and landed in Suigintou N-Field. When chasing Mei-Mei, Shinku meet N-Field caretaker, Laplace Demon that catch Mei-Mei. Laplace ask that does Suigintou want to get Mei-Mei And then release Mei-Mei. Shinku chase Mei-Mei again and lost her. Suddenly, Shinku and Jun attacked by someone who summon a crystal. When keep dodging with Jun, Shinku see someone shadow and chase her. After condition more quiet, Shinku ask the one who attack her. She introduce that she is Barasuisho, the 7th Rozen Doll and will start the Alice Game. Shinku then success escape with Jun and tell that is a secret. Shinku explain that if all 7 doll awakened, it means Alice Game is started. Shinku doesn't have other way but keep fighting for became Alice;perfect doll. Next day, Shinku become reserved and doesn't want to talk or go outside her case. Other doll worried about Shinku even Nori and Jun. Shinku doesn't want to talk about Barasuisho because she afraid other doll will extremly shocked. Souseiseki suspicious about Shinku. Otherwise, another doll coming, called Kanaria. She search other doll to attack but looks like her plan always failed. In the end, she become friend with other doll. After been forced by Souseiki to tell everything, finally Shinku tell other doll what she do that night. Other doll then understand. Meanwhile, a girl who want to die, Megu, found Suigintou in the church! 'OVAS: Rozen Maiden Ouverture' Suigintou wake up in unknown place, where failed and broken doll placed. Crying miss her father, Suigintou try to reach her body. In Jun house, Hina-Ichigo is cleaning room. Jun found a new Detective Kun-Kun guide book at the floor. Suddenly, Shinku come and kick Jun for touch her things. In the down floor, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki is prepare the meal. Suiseiseki keep nag because Jun always with Shinku even Jun has been Suiseiseki medium. Nori try to cheer and say Jun is talk her eye are beauty and if she changed personality more it become more good. Jun look at down floor and Suiseiseki then step at Jun foot because talk about her personality. Jun go back to his room and Shinku want to fix her dress. Shinku order Jun to buy a string. Jun go to Enju doll shop and going to buy string. Jun look at a green brooch with flower motive. Jun buy that for Shinku. When give it, Shinku remember something sad and say that she doesn't want it. Other doll eat dinner with Nori and look at that. Jun try to give it and wear that to Shinku bow. Shinku very hate it and throw the brooch. Jun angry and leave Shinku. Souseiseki come and want to take a look at that brooch. Souseiseki then tell the story about Shinku pityfull past and mystery about that brooch. 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Endings' Rozen Maiden Zuruckspulen 'Plot' The first episodes begin with Nori found a case at front of the door. She think it's an things that Jun order. Jun, who is having a daily life staying front of the computer screen without do anything than order thing and browsing. He has trauma at school and starts a new life. Nori then place it at Jun room and he open the case, find a beautiful blonde haired doll inside. Jun find a screw and try to place it at that doll hole. Really amazing, that doll start talk and move itself. That doll called Rozen Doll or Rozen Maiden, a magic doll that alive with Rosa Mystica inside. However, Jun doesn't understand about it, Jun's doll called Shinku, 5th Rozen Doll. When Jun's really confused, a flying doll approach called Suigintou(1st doll) and start attacking Shinku. Suigintou and Shinku battle, Jun then starts to become Shinku's medium. Suigintou then flew away but Jun's room messed. Shinku then repairs it with her powers. One by one, Jun starts learning about Rozen Maiden's existence for battle and collect the other doll's Rosa Mystica for getting stronger. If a doll successfully collects all, they will have very strong power and importantly meet their "Father".'' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Episode List Characters''' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Rozen Maiden Page